So Random's Guest Star
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Chad falls for a girl that is guest starring on So Random for three weeks and she likes him back. She enlists the help of Sonny to get Chad her boyfriend. except of one thing. Sonny likes Chad...
1. Chassity

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 1: Chassity

**Here's a new story! Hope u like it. **

**Please review it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything to do with SWAC. Except Chassity, she's mine.**

"Everyone, please welcome our guest star," Marshall announced as he ran into the room.

We all turned our heads to see a teenage girl standing in the doorway smiling. "Guys, guys, this is Chassity, she's guest starring this week on So Random," Tawni got up and slowly walked to her, "Hello," Tawni said to her.

Chassity walked closer and smiled. "Hello, you must be Tawni," she said cheerfully, she had a British accent. "Yeah, hi," Tawni said, walking around the blonde, British girl.

Yes she is blonde. Her hair is blonde, wavy and long. Mostly I'd say beautiful.

"I'd love to be shown around the place… and I'd be honored if you, Tawni Hart, would show me around," Tawni rolled her eyes, "sure whatever."

Chassity skipped up to me and smiled, "Hello, You are Sonny, correct?" she asked, "Yeah I am, how do you know?" she giggled, "I just love So Random, I watch it all the time!" I smiled back, "Really?" she nodded and I smiled wider.

"So, do you want to accompany Tawni and me around the place?" Chassity asked with an eager expression on her face. "Of course, I'd love to," she clapped her hands, "Oh yay. I'm so happy; I just know we'll be great friends!"

Chassity linked arms with me and went up to Tawni, she grabbed her arm and Tawni jumped back, "My bubble," she said, drawing a shape around herself. Chassity looked confused and turned to me, "Don't worry, that's just Tawni."

Chassity and I skipped out followed by Tawni who looked unimpressed. "Sonny, do you know how childish you look?" Tawni told me smirking, "So what?" I said to her and she just made a face at me and looked at her reflection in her phone.

We around the whole set and showed her around. Then we came to the Mackenzie Falls set, "Who's that?" Chassity asked, pointing to the picture with Chad's big head on it. "That's Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of that show. He is so stuck up and…" she cut me off, "He's cute!"

I slightly looked at her and I smiled, "Really, well, you'd think so, but after you meet him you change your…" she cut me off again, "Can I meet him?" she asked.

"No," I quickly answered back and she frowned, "Why not?" she asked me, I bit my lip, "Because she's allergic to blondes," I said, panicking to find an answer. "That's pathetic! What's the real reason Sonny?"

I wringed my hands together and she smiled, "Oh I see! Sonny, you like him," I turned to her and scoffed, "Balderdash!" she said and Tawni stifled a giggle. "I don't like Chad," I told her and she nodded, "I may be blonde but I am not dumb!"

I nodded as she strutted off.

Tawni and I walked behind her. "So she's an English girl…" Tawni said and I nodded, "She's beautiful, blonde and has an English accent!" I nodded again, "So?" I asked her and she smiled, "Jealous yet?"

I turned to her, "Why would I be jealous of her?" Tawni laughed, "She's everything a boy would want! And she likes Chad! The one guy you like but you are too stupid to admit!"

"Well, maybe I have to deal with the fact that Chad doesn't like me back. I guess Chassity is the perfect girl for Chad…" Tawni nodded, "If I was in this situation, I wouldn't let her get him."

"C'mon girls!" she called in her accent. I growled under my breath. We walked into the cafeteria.

"And this is the cafeteria, were we eat," Chassity smiled and walked in, "Let's go then girls, it's lunch time and I'm starved!" we went to the food and she grabbed a tray.

Tawni and I followed. "So what's there to eat girls?" she asked, I was getting annoyed of her perky behavior. "They only serve us ick. Only Mackenzie Falls gets good food."

She scowled, "That's poppycock!" Tawni and I exchanged glances and stifled a laugh, "We should all be treated as equals!"

She went up to Brenda and scowled, "Hello, newbie." She said, "I am a guest on So Random and heard this poppycock!" Brenda raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Chassity growled, "So Random and Mackenzie Falls and EVERY show on this lot should be treated equally!" she told Brenda, "Too bad, I run this cafeteria." Chassity grabbed her shirt, "And I'm Chassity Hayes, and I demand good food."

Everyone laughed they was around her. "Stop it," she yelled and everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing. Brenda put ick on the plate and handed her it. "This isn't over," she growled at her.

Chassity sat down with the rest of our cast and we all stared.

"Wow, Chassity. You've got attitude," she smiled, "I don't only carry a pretty face," Chassity smiled at herself and turned slightly to look at the Mackenzie Falls cast.

Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni all stood up and left. So I was alone with Chassity.

I hated that name. It's not even a name, _Chassity_. Whatever.

Chad came over to me and sat down. "Hey Sonny," he said, pulling his chair next to me. "Chad," I said back, "Mackenzie Falls won an award for best drama." He bragged, fixing his tie. "Is that all Chad? I'm busy talking to my friend." I spat out friend, insinuating I didn't particularly like her.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Chassity. He bit his lip and turned back to me, "You okay Chad?" I asked him, he shook his head, "I feel dizzy… I'm going to go, later Sonny…" he walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

I looked at him and bit my lip. "I'll be back," I told Chassity.

I walked up to Chad and smiled weakly, "You okay?" I asked again. "No Sonny, I am not alright!" he hissed at me. "What's up?"

He looked at Chassity and back to me with wide eyes. "Who's your friend?" he asked and I smiled, "That's Chassity, she's guest starring on So Random," he breathed and hit his head against the wall.

"What? Do you _like _her?" I asked him, "Pfft, why would i like her? I don't even know her!" I nodded and sighed, "You like her." I stated and he nodded. "She's so beautiful."

I groaned silently. I wished he'd say that to me. "You're my friend right?" he asked and I nodded, "Course Chad." He nodded, "Don't say a thing to anyone but I think I really like her."

I breathed in slowly, crying on the inside. "_Really_?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh," I said quietly, "You're her friend. What does she think of me?" I shrugged, "I don't pay attention to her much because she's kind of annoying."

Chad nudged me, "How?" I sighed and looked into his eyes. "She likes this guy which I like too," I told him, not indicating that Chad was the guy. He nodded slowly, "So, she likes a different guy," I shrugged, "I don't know," "Who is it?" I shrugged again, "How do you NOT know. You said you liked him too!"

I smirked, "I'm not telling because then you'd know who I like!" I told him smiling, "Smart, Munroe."

I sighed heavier and walked off on him.

Chassity jumped up and glanced at Chad when she walked past.

"Sonny, hold up!" she yelled, "What Chassity?" I asked sighing. "What did he say? He looked eager to me," I eyed her. She was so annoying. I hated her. "Stuff, it doesn't matter. He said don't tell anybody."

She nodded and walked alongside me.

I wanted to jump out and attack her. I really hated Chassity, because she likes Chad.

But I also like Chad.

Balderdash.

**This was the first chapter. I didn't really like the start but it gets better I promise. Please review!!!! **


	2. Torn Between Two

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 2: Torn Between Two...

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**Disclaimer: i down own anything to do with TV, including Chad.... *tear* BUT! I do own Chassity!**

SPOV

"Are you jealous yet?" Tawni asked, applying another coat of her lipstick to her glossy lips. _I see how she always runs out of Cocoa Mochoa Cocoa!_

I spun around in my chair and glared, "Why on god's green earth would i be jealous! I mean there's nothing going on between them," i told her in my high pitched tone of voice. "First of all Sonny, i am going to teach you how NOT to do the high pitched thing when you're in denial, secondly, Chassity and Chad both like each other and YOU'RE standing in their way. Should i mention well done! And C, 'God's green earth'?"

I shrugged, "My mum believes in god," Tawni flipped her hair, "It was a rhetorical question dummy." I slouched down in my chair and heaved a sigh. Tawni rolled her eyes and applied another coat of her lipstick.

"You know what Sonny, if you truly don't want them together at all, then tell the truth and let them deal it out. You know Chad's going to dump her in three seconds!" Tawni smiled evilly, "I like your thinking Tawns," she nodded and i scratched my chin.

"So?" Tawni said roughly, "So what?" i asked, "So, are you going to go tell them how they feel about each other?" she asked me and i shook my head, "Why not? Sonny! You have to, my plan is foolproof! This head-," she pointed at her brain, "Is always right!"

I scoffed at her, "The only thing your brain thinks of is 'how pretty you are'" i used quotation marks and she scowled. "FYI Sonshine Munroe, you're not always right either. What are you going to do, eh? Let him slip through your stupid fingers? Let him ask out that stupid British girl and make you feel small, unnoticed and uncared for?!"

I bit my lip and she stalked around in the room. "Are you going to let him walk all over you? Can you watch him make out with Chassity and NOT lunge out and RIP that fake blonde hair off her SCRAWNY head? How can you live with yourself if you let any of that happen?" Her voice quieted down and she collapsed onto her chair.

I had never seen Tawni get furious before. She was scowling at the wall and she turned to me glaring. "Tawni," i whispered and she grabbed her brush and pulled in through her blonde hair. I bit my lip and stood up, "I'm going..."

She brightened up, "To do my plan?" I looked back at her, "No, to go to the cafeteria to grab a bite."

I stalked out of the dressing room and hid my face from passing people. Suddenly i was on the ground. "Urgh, Munroe! Watch it," he growled. I dropped an eyebrow and he wiped the expression off his face. He smiled slightly and helped me up.

"Sorry, i blew up there. Hold on a sec..." he walked back and took a breath. He walked forward, "Oh hey Sonny, what's up?" He asked brightly. I giggled and he smirked, "I'm glad i amuse you Sonshine."

I didn't get him. One minute he's "flirting" with me, as Tawni says, and then he see's Chassity and he goes gaga over her. That's what it was like, and now, once again, he's "flirting" with me!

I nodded and he lifted up my chin with his index finger, "Are you alright?" He asked me, i got caught up for words and he nodded, "This was nice Sonny, we should not talk again," she told me sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour.

"So... ah... i wanted to ask you something... _private_..." My breathing sped up and i looked into his eyes excitedly, "Will you..." he started and my heart was about to explode from my chest. "Will you find out if Chassity will go out with me?"

I dropped my head and glared. He looked into my eyes hopefully, but his expression changed quickly when he saw my face. "Uh?" He muttered nervously.

"Sonny?" He said and i looked up expressionless. "Well?" he asked me. I was furious and sad, and i completely lost my head when I picked up my foot and stomped hard on his. "OUCH!" He yelled in pain.

I stifled a laugh and i walked off, "SONNY!" he yelled irritably, "What the hell is up with you," he asked, rubbing his foot. "I... I..." i stuttered, thinking about telling him.

I shook my head.

"You... like Chassity?" I croaked and he shrugged. "I told you she likes another guy," i said abruptly, i didn't even mean to say that it just came out. he nodded; "I know, but, i was thinking that over and i thought, 'who doesn't like Chad Dylan Cooper?'" i nodded, kind of agreeing to that statement.

"So you agree?" He asked me and i shrugged, "About who doesn't like you, yes, about her liking you, no." He groaned, "Okay, but if you see it my way..." i cut him off, "No Chad. N-O, it's a two letter word, not hard to understand."

He rolled his eyes, "Sonny, let me finish," i nodded and motioned my hand to continue, "If you were me you'd understand that i KNOW she likes me."

"She doesn't, get over yourself Cooper!" He muttered something under his breath and he stalked off.

"Smooth Sonny, just smooth," Tawni muttered as she walked past me, "I couldn't help it Tawns," i told her and she walked back towards me, "You could've, you just couldn't understand why he likes that blonde haired freak instead of you, right?" i nodded and shyly hid my face.

"So c'mon then, let's get some fro yo and I'll help you get over this crush." I shook my head, "I don't want to get over it. I want HER over it, so she's out of the picture forever!" She smiled and i nodded, "You want to crush her and send her running home for mummy?" i nodded and she smirked, "What a cunning mind."

She pulled me into the cafeteria and we got in line for some fro yo. "Oh Sonny, Tawni, good heavens i found you two," we heard that British accent and i cringed.

We turned to her and Tawni gaped and i scowled. She was wearing a mini skirt and tank top that was cut low. Her hair was even wavier and she had it up in a messy ponytail. She had pink high heels and she had a manicure done.

I turned to Tawni, "Nice..." i muttered sadly under a sigh. "You like?" She asked us and Tawni smiled and nodded she turned to me and her smile faded. "Sonny?" she asked.

"I think you look like a rotten, ugly, spoilt drowned rat that had just climbed out of the sewer and smells like manure," I told her and i covered my mouth. "Did i just say that out loud?" i asked Tawni and she nodded with a shocked expression on her face.

"Excuse me!" Chassity yelled and everyone in the cafeteria stopped and i saw Chad look up from the Mac Falls table. All eyes were on Chassity and me. Tawni shuffled back to hide in the crowd.

"Uh?" i squeaked, "I look like a what?" she screeched, 'wow she is picky about her looks'. I wished my brain would stop saying nasty stuff about her.

Chad smirked at me and i sighed, "Nothing," Chassity was growling, "No, i heard that loud and clear Sonny Munroe. You cannot talk to me like that, or to anyone like that, ever," i gulped and she flipped her ponytail.

She turned and strutted out, leaving me standing there with all eyes to my face. I wished i was dead, or better, her.

"Okay, show's over guys," I told everyone, "That was harsh," Portlyn yelled at me. "Yeah, well..." i started but she continued, "I would never talk to you like that, can you imagine how she feels?" Portlyn looked eager to get me hated by everyone. I was lost for words.

"Yeah, i thought so. You have nothing else to say since you completely went psycho in that girl's face. That's terribly Sonny," My eyes filled up with tears and i looked down. "Get out of ere'" she yelled and everyone booed me.

I took a look at Tawni and she shrugged, i ran out of the cafeteria and into my dressing room.

I slammed the door and collapsed on the couch. I was hysterical in tears and now the whole cafeteria hates me.

I wish Chassity was dead.

After a few minutes of thinking, i heard knocking. I slowly got up and headed to my door. I took a breath and opened it.

"Hey," Chad said, he looked at my red blotchy face and he sighed. "I saw the whole thing," he told me. "And heard it," i nodded, "Why do you hate Chassity?" he asked me, "Because i do."

He let himself in and i closed the door. "No, c'mon tell me the truth," he urged me and i sighed. "It's a personal reason, Chad," he nodded and sat down next to me on the couch. "You can tell me though right? I am you friend."

I shook my head, "No, because it concerns you" He raised an eyebrow. "Well then i have to know," he told me, "Too bad Chad. As long as i am alive, this secret will stay a secret."

He sighed, "Really Sonny? Really?" he said and i groaned "If you tell me... i'll do whatever you want me to do," i smirked at him. "N-n-no" i stuttered, "WHY!" he whined and i giggled. "Because secrets are secret for reasons Chad," he nodded and groaned.

I knew he liked her, but as long as i am Sonny Munroe, i will do whatever is possible to keep them apart.

"Sonny, i'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours," i bit my lip, "Is it a good secret?" i asked him, "YES, you will be pleasantly surprised," i smiled and we locked eyes, "Deal."

He took a breath, "This is difficult to say so i will say a lot of other stuff before it, okay?" I raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" he nodded and grabbed my hands in his and i blushed light pink.

"The reason for all my cockiness towards you is simple. For as long as i remember i have been trying to figure you out, because as i said earlier, _everybody loves CDC_. But when i look at you, it is difficult to comprehend if _you _really like me like everyone else does. But lately, i think i can feel the spark. I know you feel it too..."

He touched my face, "Because i loved you," i stiffened and looked into his deep blue eyes. I felt like i was drowning in them...

"What?" "No, love_d_ you. You are probably shocked, but if you are that means you had no clue. Which i guess is good in a way. But you don't know how long i have loved you for, i couldn't let it go," i nodded, "But i did. It was weird to let it go like that. Once i saw Chassity i knew she was the one. But according you, she doesn't like me back, which is weird..."

I sighed, "Chad... i could be wrong you know. Go after her..." i turned away from him, "if you want to..." i muttered. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay."

I didn't want to watch him kiss her. I didn't want to watch him even talk to her, but i guess i will have to.

"But, Sonny... remember i still loved you, and i guess you can call it torn between two..."

I rolled my eyes and he dramatically walked out. I slumped down and sighed.

Tawni must be right, when has Chad ever been with a girl longer then a day? I pulled a pillow over my head and fell asleep.

**Chapter 2 is done. It sounded like the end for Sonny, but believe me, it's not. Chad likes Sonny, he told her, but he chose Chassity. Will that be a good idea? Stay tuned! **

**Oh gosh, that sounded like a TV presenter... **

**Anyway, getting over myself now...**

**Please review this story. Please tell me what you like and don't like about it. And more importantly, please give me some ideas for it. My idea tank is running low.**

**I've been thinking that maybe i shouldn't do so many stories at the one time, or my brain could implode. INFORMATION OVERLOAD!!!**

**Na, just kidding. lol.**

**Well, pretty please review. Even if you just say 'Continue' or 'it was good,' or 'awesome story.' Whatever!**

**Pleasepleaseplease review! **

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


	3. Dreaming

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 3: Dreaming

**Hey, hey, chapter 3 here. Please review, oh and if you like 'Chad VS the Wilderness' please vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own SWAC. If i did then season two would have aired already and Sonny and Chad would have kissed! But i do own Chassity, just saying. This must be my longest disclaimer yet! WOOO!**

**Please review after reading or i will cry! (I will, i'm not lying) (Okay, i was lying, geez!)**

I watched as Chad walked up to Chassity, his eyes wide and eager. He was gleaming from head to toe. It was annoying that he would ask out Chassity and not me.

Chassity turned to Chad with wild eyes and a breath taking smile. I groaned and stuck out my tongue in disgust. She was perfect, it was hard to admit but i couldn't deny it if it was the truth. She deserves Chad.

I watched him as he loosened his collar, he was obviously nervous. Chassity was smiling a bright smile, her eyes eager and full of excitement. "Chassity..." he begun.

"Chassity, will you..." he took a breath and i rolled my eyes, "Will you go out with me?" He asked her and she jumped up and down, "Oh, oh my, of course i will Chad," she said, that accent thick, i wanted to jump at her and beat her to death.

He smiled and she smiled, just staring at each other.

"Should we kiss?" She asked him, "Why did you ask?" He chuckled, "To be polite." He bent down and locked lips with her. Her pink lips curled around his, i made barfing faces behind their backs.

Suddenly it turned into a full make out fest. He pushed her up against the wall, her legs hooked around his waist. She dug her claws into his perfect blonde hair and i scowled.

He made his way up her shirt and a tear rolled down my cheek. She pushed him so she was off the wall. I couldn't take anymore and dashed for the exit...

***

Suddenly i woke up, my head thumping. It was all a dream, thank heavens. If it was real i would've lunged out and ripped her apart. I never was so jealous in my whole life.

I rolled over in my bed and checked the time, 5:49am; i sighed and decided to get up.

I pulled out a cute tank top and long sleeved under top, and a pair of skinny leg jeans. I dawdled into the bathroom and threw my stuff on the floor.

The shower was hot since my mum was probably using the other one in her room. I washed my hair and stood there wondering why he had to fall for her.

That's all i could think about on my way to work, since that dream; my stomach lurched from every thought of Chad and Chassity. I pulled into the parking lot and turned my head to look at Chad who had just pulled in too.

He got out of his convertible and locked the car. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a slick smile appearing on his smug face. "Stupid Chad," i muttered.

I walked up to the door and Chad stopped me. "Wait Munroe," he said, putting his hand on the handle in front of me. "What _Cooper_," i said harshly. He bit his lip and held up a bouquet of roses. I gasped and he smiled, "Do you think she'll like these?" he asked me and i glared.

He looked into my eyes and saw fury. He put the flowers down and groaned, "What Sonny? Every time i ask you a question you glare at me. Now, tell me what the hell is your problem!" I turned away and tried to pull his hand off the handle. He turned my face back to his.

"Maybe... maybe i just don't want to talk to you," I spat at him and he winced. "Sonny, please, tell me why?" I rolled my eyes and i leaned against the set door. "It's complicated," i told him, "I can keep up."

I turned away, "I know you _can_, i just don't _want _you too. I can never tell you why," Chad was getting impatient and he shook his head, "Anyway, back to reality, do you think she'll like these flowers?"

He held them up again and i glared, "There it is again!" He yelled and i felt like shrinking to the ground. "Chad, I'm sorry. I just can't be around you when you go on and on about Chassity!" I told him, fire in my eyes.

"So this is what it's about, huh? You're jealous?" He said sternly, looking deep into my eyes, "So what if it is?" I yelled at him and a smirk came onto his face. "Oh this is hilarious, little Miss Sonshine is jealous."

I scoffed at him, "That's not what it is at all!" i complained, "Then what is it?" he asked, poking me with the flowers. "_Nothing_," i growled at him and he rolled his eyes. "If it is nothing then you wouldn't be glaring when i ask you a question about this!" He exclaimed, pushing the flowers in my face.

My brain snapped and i whacked the flowers out of his hand and onto the ground. He went to pick them up but i stomped on them and he stepped back. "Sonny..." he whispered and tears overflowed from my eyes. His eyes widened and he reached out to me.

I pushed him out of the way and ran inside the building. This day wasn't starting off good.

***

I was laying upside down on the armrest. Tawni hadn't come in yet and if she would i know she wouldn't notice me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, never have i ever felt this way before— jealousy, anger, every annoyed feeling you could ever feel i felt. It was horrible.

I blew up in his face and let him slip through my fingers, just like Tawni said i would. I hated it when she was right, it was embarrassing.

"Yeah i don't know where Sonny is, i haven't seen her all day..." Tawni said to Nico, trailing off and staring at my position. "Sonny?" Nico laughed, "Yes..." i whispered and Tawni gasped, "What did he do to you?"

I rolled over and stood up, "Nothing, really..." I muttered sadly, "Then what happened?" She asked me, "I happened..." Tawni raised an eyebrow and Nico put his hand to his chin. "What?" They both asked. "He asked me what flowers Chassity would like and i..." i trailed off, "You...?" i took a breath and stared out the door.

"It turned into him asking me why i always act weird around him and..." i trailed off again, "You told him?" Tawni gasped and i shook my head, "No, i killed the flowers and that got him angry and upset..." Nico 'ooed' and i rolled my eyes, "You know Sonny, last time a 'Random' made Chad angry he got them fired."

Tawni pretended to weep and she put her hand on my shoulder, "I'll miss you," She told me. I shook her hand off and glared at them, "Chad wouldn't dare get me fired!" I told them, "Who knows, he could already be complaining to Marshall or worse..." Nico said. "Worse?" I asked and they nodded, "Mr Condor."

I shook my head and refused to believe them. "No, nu-uh, Chad is not like that. He told me the other day he loved me, then he kissed my cheek, you don't get your crush fired!"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Chassity is his crush now Sonshine, deal with it." I crossed my arm in front of my chest, "No, never..."

"I'm going to go apologise to Chassity," i told them and i fled from the room. "It won't make a difference! She'll still hate you and everything will get worse! Don't do it!" Tawni yelled after me.

I didn't listen as i ran into the prop house where she was sitting. "Chassity?" i said, "Get lost Sonny," she said. "No, listen, please." She groaned and turned to me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh alright. But make it snappy."

I nodded and sat down next to her. "Alright... here goes nothing... I am so sorry i called you that, it just slipped out, i didn't want to make you upset. I wanted to be friends. But... i can't believe i'm even telling you this, but, it's because i like Chad too..."

She chuckled, "Really?" she asked and i nodded. "And he likes me too, but once you stepped into the picture, he's been... thinking about you differently. He told me things i should not repeat. He told me all this stuff and i felt..." i was clicking my fingers, trying to find the right word.

"Jealous?" she asked and i nodded. "Oh Sonny, there's no need to feel that way. So he likes me, and i like him, if you want i will step down from him, just for you. Because i'm that nice," my eyes widened and i gasped, "You'd really do that for me?" i asked her, "Of course Sonny."

She stretched out her arms and gave me a hug. I hugged back, smiling away. "But remember, i don't forgive you about saying those nasty stuff about me," i nodded, "I understand. If you want i give you permission to make fun of me anyway you want." She smiled and laughed, "Seriously?" she asked and i nodded. "I feel so bad and i want to make it up to you so sure!"

"Aww, Sonny," she said, smiling at me. "So, you going to call me names and stuff?" i asked her, grinning widely. "I'll save it for just the right moment," she told me, giggling stupidly.

"I'm glad you forgive me..." she raised an eyebrow, "I told you i might take a while for that. But I'll do my best to not hurt you... physically."

She stood up and headed off, "Later Sonny," "Later Chassity."

I rested back onto the couch and sighed. It all worked out, hopefully.

***

Chad walked in while Tawni and i were practising our sketch. "Arr, you shall walk the plank!" Tawni growled, wearing an eye patch. Chad laughed, "Arr! Am i interrupting something important?" he said in a pirate tone.

Tawni and i turned to him, i was blushing, "Sometimes i wonder what your show if even about," he told us smiling, "So you watch it?" He raised an eyebrow, "I thought i already clarified that i have people watch it for me..."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Whatever dude, just get lost. We are practising our new sketch!" Chad laughed again, "Really? I thought you were practising voodoo or cooking macaroni and cheese!" Chad joked, eyebrows raised and a smile twitching at his lip.

"Well, Sonny, i am glad you're not angry anymore," Chad said, walking up behind me. I shrugged, "I am angry Chad, and it's for all the right reasons too!" I told him and Tawni shrugged at Chad. "Whatever i did i am sorry!" he said, "It's not what you did, it's what you... _feel_."

He raised an eyebrow, "So, we're back to the whole jealous thing," he said, he smirked and raised an eyebrow, "No we are not! There's nothing to be jealous about!" He laughed; "If there's nothing to be jealous about then why are you jealous?" i groaned loudly, nearly shrieking.

"Wow, calm down diva!"

"I am not a diva!"

"Yes you are! Diva!"

"Jerk face!"

"Random!"

"Mackenzie Falls snob!"

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Munroe!"

"Cooper!"

"Comedian!"

"Drama maniac!"

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Tawni yelled. Chad and i exchanged worried glances at each other. "It's bad enough that i have to listen to your whining Sonny, but i also have to sit here and listen to your arguments with Chip? You're pushing me too far Sonny, Tawni Hart only goes so far, and you're pushing it!"

Tawni threw her hands up in the air, "And another thing, i can't sit here listening to you moan about how much you want him," she motioned her hand to Chad.

Tawni flopped down onto the couch and sighed. "You want me?" Chad smirked and i shook my head, "Hell no, Chad, i don't settle for low-lives like you," i chuckled and he rolled his perfect blue eyes at me.

"Get over yourself Sonshine," he growled, "I'll get over myself once you get over yourself!"

Tawni screamed and i jumped, "Don't you dare start!" Tawni warned us, "Tawni, it's not my fault he's an obnoxious, arrogant, self-centred jerk-face!" I told her flicking Chad's chest with my finger. "Well it's not my fault that you're an over-the-top, happy-go-lucky, sunny ball of sunshine that annoys the heck out of me!"

I stepped forward, "At least i'm a ball of sunshine," i hissed through my teeth. "Have you seen yourself lately?" He laughed, "Yes, actually i have!" I told him sternly. "Have you noticed that you're NOT a ball of sunshine?"

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, "Must you anger me Chad?" I asked him. "No, i think i'm good," He smirked.

"Good."

"Good," he hissed, close to my face.

"_Good_," I stepped forward and he glared.

"_Good_!"

"So we're good?" i asked, crossing my arms, "Oh we're _so_ good!"

He was smirking wider and Tawni groaned loudly. She stalked out of the room and Chad frowned. "We annoyed the blonde out of the room," he said glumly, "So?" i asked and he sighed. "I wanted witnesses before you made out with me..."

I scowled and he walked out laughing, "In your dreams Cooper!" i yelled after him and i heard a loud chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and flopped down onto the couch with a glum sigh.

***

**Please review! (And vote in my poll for Chad VS the Wilderness)**


	4. On Air

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 4: On Air

**Disclaimer: i don't own a thing... **_**yet**_**...**

"So... did you have fun with your little spat with Chad?" Zora asked, zooming past me on her scooter. "Oh yes Zora, it was a blast," i said in a cold flat tone. "Geez Sonny, can't a girl have some fun without you ruining it?"

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the prop house. "...And that's the bite, wipe and gloss routine, got it?" Tawni asked Chassity who had a blank look on her face, "Very amusing Tawni, i think i might tell all my friends that." Tawni smiled and put her lip gloss away, "Right, but tell them it is created by Tawni Hart! I don't want to see other taking credit for my idea!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up dramatically.

Chassity smiled and stood up and ran to me, "Oh Sonny! We're all set for the sketch tonight!" She smiled, clapping her hands. "That's great Chassity," i sighed and she frowned, "What is wrong?"

I sighed and shrugged, moving to the couch next to Tawni. "She just came back from another argument with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni told her, Chassity bit back a smirk, "You and Chad fight?"

I groaned and leaned back on the couch, "Yeah, it's day to day, sometimes hour to hour..." i trailed off and Zora giggled, "Chad just can't stay away from you Sonny! Don't you see it? He wouldn't bother on anyone of us 'Randoms' if he..."

Zora stopped by the look on Chassity's face. She was frowning so hard it made it impossible to concentrate on what you were saying. "Something wrong Chassity?" Zora asked, her smile fading, "Wha-? Oh, yeah i'm fine."

We all looked at her face like she was plotting something in her brain, "Is there a reason why all of you are staring at me? C'mon we have a show to rehearse!" She said, jumping to her feet and throwing her hands up in the air.

We all nodded and Zora pulled me to the side, "What did you do know? Chassity looks ready to kill!" i scoffed, "I did nothing," i protested. "Why is she in the pounce position then?" Zora retorted.

I turned to see her face, her eyes burning into my skin as she stared. "She's clearly upset," Tawni whispered to me and Zora agreed. "Your point to this is...?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. "We're just saying, unless you want to be pounded by a blonde, i wouldn't go any farther."

I rolled my eyes and Tawni and i skipped off to change into our outfits for our sketch.

***

"I think she's out to get you Sonny," Tawni smiled, teeth gleaming, "Well, i think you're paranoid Tawns," she rolled her eyes, "Fine but when you get hurt or humiliated, don't come crying to me." I rolled my eyes and we walked to the set, "Fine."

"Alright places people," Marshall called from the sidelines. "We're on in three, two, one..." he pointed and the curtain rose, '_Are you ready to get So Random?!_' The voice said through the speaker. '_With special guest star Chassity Jones._'

It was our new 'Check It Out Girls' sketch, 'The Check It Out Girls Meet The Oh My Gosh Girls.'

----

"Check it out; we're at the checkout people convention!" Tawni burst out with excitement. "Check it out; you'd think this convention would have a better name!" "Check it out that's what i thought!" We walked over to our booth and set up our stuff.

Zora and Chassity walked past us and stopped in their tracks.

"Oh my gosh, you're the girls from the shopping place i never go to!" Chassity, "Oh my gosh, check them out!" Zora piped up, clicking her finger in my face.

"Check it out, they think they're so big, but they're so not," Tawni laughed and Chassity glared. "Oh my gosh, can you see their shocked faces?" Zora pointed out our surprised faces. "Like, oh my gosh, i was thinking that too!" Chassity smiled, "Oo oo girl, oh my gosh, we're so awesome!"

"Check you out," I laughed, "Yeh, who would check them out?" Tawni said, putting her hand to her hip. "Oh my gosh, they're standing up to us, losers."

Zora picked up a cookbook and scoffed, "URGH! Let's just check them out already!" I nodded and Tawni grabbed the cookbook out of Zora's hands. "Oh my gosh, she just snatched. Oh my gosh, she's rude!"

Chassity stepped in front of Zora, "Oh my gosh, they thought we would buy that from them!" They both laughed and we scowled. "Check it out, that's a genuine antique cookbook by the famous cooker i don't know! Check it out! You got it dirty, check it out, do you ever wash your hands?"

Chassity and Zora scoffed and strutted off, "Oh my gosh, this isn't over!" Zora yelled before storming off.

"Check it out dance?" "Check it out dance!"

_Check it out theme music_

-end sketch-

***

The curtain rose again and we all ran to the front before it closed again.

"Okay everyone, because this is the first of what will be many more episodes with Chassity here," he paused while the audience cheered and clapped, "I think because it is her first episode she should say goodnight."

Chassity stepped forward and smiled while the audience settled down. "Okay, here goes... i have always loved So Random, i have watched it as a little kid and grown up loving it, and now that i am starring in it with the cast, i feel young again. I feel like a little kid fulfilling their lifelong dream."

She took a breath and scanned the audience. "I never thought hanging out with the cast would be more terrific, but yet, it is! So thank you guys for letting me on the show, i hope that you enjoyed it, until next time, farewell everyone and goodnight..."

She looked up again, "wait! One last thing... you may have heard about the issues going around with me and Sonny here," he motioned her hand to me and the crowd screamed and i blushed, "But no fear, we are alright now. Except, there is something I'd like to say... after accepting her apology, she told me i could maker fun at her anyway I'd like to..."

She turned to me and i suddenly felt really nervous. She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, "Well... there is something I'd like to finish up with..." She glared at me and my eyes widened, "Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Everyone gasped and stared at me, some laughed and others stared and pointed. I froze, unable to move. My body became motionless and she smirked at me, "Thanks Sonny, i do feel better now." Chassity strutted off stage and they turned the cameras off.

Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni all stared at me in shock. Tawni looked apologetic, Grady and Nico looked surprised and Zora looked stunned.

"Oh, Sonny," Tawni said, covering her mouth with her hand, "Sonny, we're sorry." I wasn't moving, "C'mon, let's get her to her dressing room," Grady suggested and Nico grabbed me under the arms. Tawni held up my legs with help from Grady and Zora followed us.

They towed me to the dressing room and put me down on the couch. "Sonny?" Zora asked, waving her hand in my face. "Oh great! Chassity broke her!" Nico slapped me and the others gasped,

"Nico, that's hardly necessary!" Tawni whined and slapped him back. "What do we do then?" he asked, "I don't know..."

Tawni stood up straight, "Hey do you wanna get some fro yo?" she asked, "It's not the time for that Tawni!" Zora squeaked. "Then what do we do?" Tawni wailed, stomping her foot. Yes, she actually stomped her foot. Weird, right?

"There's too much drama going on here!"

Grady ran out of the room with his arms up, "Too much drama!" he repeated. Tawni raised an eyebrow, "Weirdo."

Zora shook my shoulders, "Wake up Sonny!" Tawni pulled her off me, "She is awake, dumbbell! She's just in a state of shock," Tawni said, crossing her arms.

"That Chassity, she's really gonna get it now!" Zora growled, shaking her fist. "I'm going kick her butt so hard she will just... fall apart," Nico stared at Zora and laughed, "Then i'm gonna pull off that stupid blonde hair and..." she kept mumbling to herself when Tawni put her hand over Zora's mouth.

Zora licked her hand. "Eeeew!" she yelled. "Serves you right," she muttered. "Go mutter to yourself in your cave," Tawni pushed her into the sarcophagus and closed the door...

***

**DRAMA!**

**Now that Chassity has told the world the secret, how long until Chad finds out? Will Sonny confront Chassity? What will happen? Review and i will get the next chapters up faster!**

**REVIEW!!! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!**


	5. Plans For Payback

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 5: Plans For Payback

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC, that's what they tell me. But i don't believe them... but then again if i did own SWAC you'd reckon that Chad and Sonny would already be together... so maybe i really don't own SWAC. I don't know i'm really confused, i'll tell you if i do when i figure it out...**

**Hey i want to know if you really do read these little author's notes so answer this question if you do...**

**-Do you have any siblings?**

**Just answer that in your review, (if you do review) so i know how many of you actually read these thingy's. Cool?**

**Anyway, to the story! **

**~WARNING! This has swearing in it!!~**

Tawni's POV

"How long has she been like this for?" Nico asked calmly, waving a hand in front of her face. "Almost three hours..." i whined, flicking Sonny's face, "That's not gonna help Tawni," Nico told me, "Like i care."

He paced around the room, "If Sonny doesn't snap out of it there's going to be trouble. It's going to be like she wasn't even here. Like before she was on So Random, our ratings will drop and... GAH, i'm too frightened to think about the other consequences."

I looked up at Nico and sighed, "Who cares if she's like this forever! That means i get my own dressing room again!" I clapped my hands and Nico glared at me, "Sorry, i thought i should lighten the mood," i told him, waving my hands about. "Well it didn't work. You are too self-centred to even once think about Sonny."

I gasped, that was a load of crap. "That's a lie! I have helped her over the past days to get through her feelings! I **knew **she likes Chad, i **always knew**! Even a cow is not that blind! She's always like- Chassity this, Chassity that, GOSH, she's like a water fountain, she was not stop crying. So i helped her!"

Nico stood in front of me, i was fuming, how dare he accuse me of not caring. "Well, it didn't do any good," he told me and i nodded, "I know, i told her not to go apologize to Chassity, because it would just make it worse. But did she listen, OF COURSE NOT!"

Nico leaned against the wall and sighed, "No one should ever listen to your advice any Tawns." I pointed to him with my freshly manicured nails. "But is she didn't talk to Chassity then none of this would have happened!" Nico sat next to Sonny and shook her, "No, we would be in the exact same place because Chassity is evil and we all know it!"

I nodded, agreeing with his statement. I hate agreeing with people, because that means i am wrong! Tawni Hart is never wrong!

Grady peeked from around the corner, "Guys, is she still in shock?" he asked and we both nodded. He ran in with a glass jug of water and splashed it on Sonny's face.

She fell back and coughed, "What was that for... Grady?" Sonny yelled, glaring at Grady. "SONNY!" we all yelled, running up to her and grabbing her in an embrace.

"Whoa," Sonny said, laughing. We set her down and her smile faded, realising what had happened earlier. "Was that real or a dream?" She asked us, Nico put a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, Sonny."

"W-why are you guys sorry?" She asked and rubbed her arm, "Because she announced to the world that you like Chad, we're sorry everyone knows!" I told her pouting sympathetically, "Don't be, i don't even like Chad!" I laughed and she glared at me, "I seriously don't," Grady nodded, "Whatever you say, Sonny."

Grady left the room followed by Nico, "But i don't!" Sonny whined, "Was that pathetic?" She asked me, "Oh, hell yes."

Sonny sighed, "I couldn't help it." I patted her arm, "No one could help what she said." She nodded alongside me. "I wish she was dead..."

I perked up and smirked at the wall, Sonny followed my gaze and frowned, "What?" She asked me, "How about we get her back? You know, revenge." She bit her lip and laughed nervously, "How about we call it a practical joke? It's less of a hassle." I groaned, "Do you have to take the fun out of it?"

Sonny shrugged and stood up, "So do you have any ideas Tawni?" I asked her, "Please, payback is my middle name! I'm an expert!" I smiled and turned to her, "You mean practical joke, right?" I groaned again and nodded. "Fine, _practical joke, _you happy, Sonshine?"

She nodded and listened intently...

Chad's POV

I walked down the hall and onto my set. The director was sitting in his place and he motioned me over.

"Chad, we have to shoot in 5, where have you been?" He asked me and i shrugged, "In a meeting." He looked around and rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"Get on the set now Cooper," he growled and i put my hands up defensively, "Gee, calm down." He clapped his hands and called everyone together. "Okay everyone, we're shooting in 4! Hurry, hurry!"

Portlyn ran over next to me and smiled, "Hey, Chad." I nodded and she smirked, "You read Tween Weekly yet?" She asked me, "No, they haven't sent it to my room yet. Someone should fire the delivery guy, um, Jeff..." i trailed off, whatever his name is, is going to get it!

"You mean Josh?" Portlyn corrected me and i mimicked her in an annoyed expression. "Like i care."

"Let's have a rehearsal people," the director yelled to everyone, looking in my direction.

I went on stage onto my spot. The director yelled action.

"Portlyn, i..." I took a breath and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry for sending you away and accusing you of killing my sister." I looked away and touched the bush. "I was just..."

I looked down and sighed. "I'm..." i stuttered and Portlyn grabbed my arm. "Mackenzie, please..." She said, holding my hand to her heart. "It was all _my _fault, not yours."

"No, no, don't blame yourself. I just blamed the first person i could get my eyes on!" She shook her head and looked me in the eyes... I eyed her and motioned for her to say her line. "Portlyn..." i whispered and she burst out laughing.

"Portlyn!" I growled and she fell to the floor, almost crying. "CUT!"The director yelled, "Portlyn, do we need to talk?" I asked her, pulling her off set. "No, I-i'm good. I'm sorry, i j-just... i'm sorry. But you have no idea...!" She laughed again and i groaned.

"What is so funny?!" I asked her and she bit her lip, "I'd rather not say. I want you to find out yourself." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Okay, Murray, Cooper! Back to stage!" The director called.

She followed me and i could hear low giggles. "Let's take it from your last line Chad. Portlyn, don't laugh, it is meant to be DRAMATIC!" She nodded and sighed.

"ACTION!"

"No, no, don't blame yourself. I just blamed the first person i could get my eyes on!" I looked into her eyes and she bit her lip. I rolled my eyes and she giggled again. "Portlyn!" I growled, "Y-yes?" she said in between giggles. "Why are you killing my career?" I asked her and she stifled a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Chad; i promise i'll do better this time." I nodded, "You better, because I am NOT doing this again," I stalked off from Portlyn who was red in the face.

"ACTION!"

"No, no, don't blame yourself. I just blamed the first person i could get my eyes on!" She nodded, "I understand Mackenzie." I nodded and sighed, "How though Portlyn? How can you understand how i feel? What i'm going through?" She shrugged and refused to look into my eyes.

I lifted her chin up so she was gazing into my eyes. "Portlyn, give me an answer!" Portlyn was going good until she struggled to not laugh. Her face turned red and i sighed, "Go ahead," i told her and she fell to the floor again in a laughing attack.

"Portlyn, Chad, have a break. I really need one unless you want me to jump out and kill you Murray!" Portlyn nodded and stifled a giggle.

I pulled her up and came close to her face, "Now Portlyn, i demand to know what is so funny!" She sighed, "Read..." She took a deep breath, "Tween... Weekly... and... find... out..." I nodded and stalked off hearing her laugh her head off.

"Something's wrong with that girl," i muttered under my breath.

I went into my dressing room and grabbed the issue if Tween Weekly...

Sonny's POV

"SONNY!" Tawni yelled, running into the room. "What Tawni?" I asked her, standing up from my seat. "Have you read the new issue of Tween Weekly?" She asked me, her face looked apologetic. "No, why?" i asked and she pulled it out to show me...

Chad's POV

I closed the magazine and smirked to myself. I never thought this would happen...

I held the magazine in my hands and stared at the cover for a couple of minutes.

I heard the thumping of feet and then a knock at my door. "Yes?" i asked and the door flung open. "CHAD!" Sonny huffed, her face looked scared. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Yes?" i asked her, smirking. "Don't read the issue of..." she stopped and saw that i was holding it; she gasped and hung her head.

"Wow, Sonny. I never thought you'd say that to the world before you would tell me." I shook my head, "No, no, no, no, no, i didn't say that. Chassity said that. it's not true!" she told me defensively, "Really Sonny, really?"

She groaned and pulled the magazine out of my hands and calmed herself down.

She was staring at the cover, '**Sonny Munroe blurts out, 'I love Chad Dylan Cooper' read page 3 for more...** I shook my head and grabbed the magazine back. "I didn't say any of it!"

I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders, "Are you going to kiss me?" Sonny asked as i leaned in. "Why would i do that?" I laughed and she frowned. "What, you _wanted_ to kiss me?" Her eyes widened, "NO!"

I stepped back and smirked, "It's okay Sonny, who wouldn't want to kiss this?" I asked, pointing to myself smugly. "Me," Sonny whispered and i closed my eyes. "Please, tell me the truth for _once_ Sonny!" She shook her head and stepped back further.

SPOV

"Chad, i don't lo..." i was cut off my his lips on mine. I was shocked that i was actually kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. I softened at his touch and moved my hands into his hair.

He snaked his arms around my wait and i pulled away from him. He still had his steel grasp around my waist so i couldn't get away from him. I closed my eyes and i felt his breath on my face. I struggled at his grip and he groaned, letting go.

"Sonny Munroe, you make it so hard to love you," I gasped and stepped back further again. "Love?" I asked him and he nodded. "Oh Chad," i muttered, "I don't think i can... I'm sorry" I told him.

I thought i could actually hear his heart break and i winced. "Get out," he muttered, i thought i saw a tear roll down his cheek and i looked down. "Chad..." "Get out Sonny."

I nodded and ran out in tears. I couldn't believe i told him i didn't love him. What a mistake.

I just kept running and running, trying to ignore the fact that somewhere in his dressing room, is a sulking and miserable Chad Dylan Cooper that i left heartbroken.

**Sad? I know. Please review and i will update faster! And answer that question remember?**

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


	6. Payback Comes With Consequences

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 6: Payback Comes With Consequences

**So i thought and thought about what to do with the next few chapters and finally figured it out with some help from Sonny Days. THANKS TO YOU! :) **

**Disclaimer: they told me i don't own SWAC, and i told them, 'well i don't own Scotland either but you don't have to rub it in my face!' **

**Hey so a couple of people sent that review about 'do you have any siblings' today's question is- **

**What's your favourite episode from season 1 of Sonny With A Chance??**

**You can answer that in a review. i want to see how many people read this thingy here. **

**I get distracted easily... so let's get to the story.**

SPOV

I ran into my dressing room and grabbed a pillow, throwing it across the room. I am so stupid. Why didn't i say i loved him? Well i do! I'm just shy and stupid.

I covered my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Why?" i asked myself.

I walked to the nearest wall and hit my head on it, balling my eyes out. "I'm so stupid!" I repeated to myself. I slid down against the wall so i was curled up in a tight ball.

I heard a noise and peeked to see Tawni, "Sonny?" she asked me, "Yeh?" i sniffed and she gasped. "Oh no, what now?" she asked me, "I-i..." i trailed off and started balling my eyes out. "I can't talk about it right now Tawns."

She nodded and pulled my yanked on my arm. "Sonny Munroe, you get your lazy but up this second and tell me what the hell the problem is?!" I eyed Tawni and slowly got up.

She smiled cheerfully and pulled me to the couch. "Now, tell me what the problem is," she ordered, glaring at me. "Chad... read the article and told me..." i trailed off and sighed, "That he loves me."

Tawni laughed at me and raised an eyebrow, "What? You already knew that. You told me he told you that ages ago but he went after Chassity!" I nodded and sniffed, "Yeah, well, i don't understand this anymore then you do. He can't choose both of us..."

A giant smirk appeared on Tawni's face, "Great, what idea have you come up with now?" I asked her, unimpressed. "Remember the other day how we came up with a plan to get rid of Chassity?" Tawni asked, "Yeh?" She was smirking, "What if we still did that?"

I scoffed, "She's not bothering me anymore," i told Tawni who rolled her eyes, "She told the whole world you love Chad! You're not mad at all?" She asked me, "No." She crossed her arms and scoffed, "Yeah right. I know you more than you think Sonny."

I groaned and waved my hands up, "So what if i hate her to pieces?" She didn't answer so i continued, "I don't care anymore, you can't reverse time, because if you could then Chad and i would be together and i would have never of said i didn't love him!" I yelled at Tawni and she gaped.

"You told Chad you didn't love him back?" She asked me in complete shock. "Are you an idiot, Sonny? You're never going to have another chance like that!" I shrugged and walked to the door, "Now if you mind i'm going to the prop house."

I glanced back at Tawni and she had her phone out and was texting someone. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

***

I walked into the prop house and saw Chassity sitting there filing her nails, "Hey," i said and she turned to me and smirked. "Sonny, i'm sorry i told the world you like Chad. That was wrong and i shouldn't have done that. I was a bit crazy to do that. i mean you opened up your heart to me and i crushed it by telling the world. I'm so very sorry."

She smiled; it was genuine and looked real, as in not sinister and evil. I decided it wouldn't kill me to trust her.

"It's totally ok, i forgive you," she gasped, "But you shouldn't trust me, don't you see? I told the world your secret. Do not trust me Sonny Munroe!"

I sighed and shook my head, "No, i trust you so there," she smiled. "Okay, it's your funeral."

Chassity stood up and smiled down at me, "I'm going to get a pedicure." She grinned and skipped off yelling, "Toodles!" I sighed and leaned back in my chair. With a sigh i got up and stormed out.

I ran down the hall and into the cafeteria.

I heard an 'ooh' and i looked up to see Chad and Chassity kissing. I gasped loudly and Chad broke off her and eyes widened. "Sonny?" He asked in shock, "Sonny," Chassity hissed. "Chad? Chassity?"

I bit my lip to control my anger. "What? When? How? And more importantly... _why_?" Chassity smiled at me "Easy, i hate you." I eyed her and was lost for words, "But...?"

I backed up and Chad glanced between Chassity and me. "Chad?" I asked in shock, "Huh?" Was all he said, his face written clearly with confusion. "Oh, Sonny, it's not what it looks like," he told me suddenly, "Chad?" Chassity asked him. He bit his lip and spun around.

"Yes?" he asked, hiding his face with his hair. "But _you_ asked _me_ out," he nodded, "Yeah... and i'm wondering if it was a good idea or not." Chassity scoffed. "Yeah, well, you chose me!" Chad nodded, staring into my eyes.

I nodded and backed up to the door, opening it slowly and running out. "Wait Sonny!" Chad yelled after me but i kept running.

I went back into my dressing room and slammed the door. Tawni looked up at me and frowned, "Hey, yeah, about that whole revenge thing... i'm in!" i told her and she smiled, "Great, let's start!"

Me and the cast we in the prop house when we heard a loud squeal. We all jumped and turned to the doorway where a tomato faced Chassity stood there in her dressing gown. "WHO DID THIS?!" She yelled, pointing to her hair.

We all cracked up laughing and Tawni put thumbs up at me, "When i find out who did this to me they will in big trouble! I have a lawyer!" She yelled, wagging her finger at all of us.

"So who did it?" Nico asked as she left, Tawni and i raised our hands and Grady plus Nico laughed. Zora shrugged, "It was amateurs work clearly. Now if you want a real prank artist you know where to find her...." Zora told us and i nodded, "I'll remember that for next time."

Tawni jumped up, "What are we going to do next?" she said smiling, "Tawni, i thought it was a once thing!" I told her, pulling her aside. "No, we can't stay at this level. We have to bring it up a notch!"

Tawni pulled my arm and took me to our dressing room and let go. "Got any ideas Sonshine?" Tawni asked me, i shrugged, "No, i don't really make up the ideas. I just do them."

Tawni nodded and slumped back, "We'll think of something. Together we have a big brain."

I rolled my eyes and Tawni sighed, leaning back in her chair.

THE NEXT DAY...

I pulled out the magazine again and stuck out my tongue in disgust, Chad and Chassity were on the front page kissing and it read, '**Chad's new love. Is her over Little Miss Sonshine Munroe?**'

I groaned and threw it across my room. I had just got up out of bed and it's 10:47, i was late and didn't care. I wasn't happy.

I know Chassity now has bright green hair but i didn't care about that whilst she got to kiss Chad and i didn't. I have never been so jealous in my whole life!

Was he really over me?

I had to find out.

But because i spent so much time trying to figure out how to get revenge i have lost him to the green haired Loch Ness Monster.

**Please review! and answer the question!!! :) **

**Thank you Sonny Days for all the help!! :)**

**~littlemisssmiley123~ **


	7. Spiders

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 7: Spiders

**Disclaimer: You know i don't understand why we have to do disclaimers. I mean what's the chance of the police coming to your house and arresting you if you said, 'i own SWAC'? But unfortunately i am being **_**forced**_** to say it so... *sigh* I don't own SWAC... :( **

**Today's question shall be...**

**-What's your favourite colour at the moment?**

**Wanna know my favourite colour right this second? It's blue because of, (you might have already guessed) Chad's eyes! **

**So here's chapter 7, it's 'Spiders.' Beware, the title is a giveaway about a part of this chapter and... OH, i've said too much! **

SPOV

Tawni had my arm in a tight hold as she dragged me to her car. "Tawni, i don't want to play another prank on Chassity! Even though the green hair was so funny, i think this is going too far!" Tawni let go and gaped at me with a glare plastered on her face.

"Too far? We've done one itsy bitsy prank! A harmless trick! You heard Zora; we have to take it higher!" I shook my head, "No, this is mean!" I whined and she smacked me, "Do you want to see mean Sonny? Coz i can show you mean!!!"

I stepped back from her and a smile appeared on her face. "Alright, let's go," i squeaked and she flicked her hair out of her face. I climbed into the driver's seat and Tawni started her car.

The car revved and black smoke came from under the bonnet, Tawni groaned and flipped open her phone, quickly texting someone.

She put it down and nodded with a frown, "Drats Tawni, looks like your car is broken. I guess we can't play any pranks on her." Tawni eyed me and laughed, she held her stomach and wiped a tear away, "You crack me up Sonny! No, we are still going to prank her!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, "Why?" I asked, groaning loudly. She shrugged and strutted off with me close behind her.

Tawni opened a closet and pulled out a box that read, 'Zora's box of goodies,' she smiled at it and kicked the door closed.

She rushed down the hallway and i followed slowly, "Sonny!" she hissed and I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," i muttered and a hand came in my face.

I looked up to meet the eyes of Chad and groaned. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, "Aren't you gonna say, 'watch it Munroe'?" I asked him anger throughout my voice. "No," he answered simply, flipping the hair out of his face.

I turned around and walked off when his hands grabbed me around the waist; i slapped his hands away and turned to meet his gaze. "What?" i asked coldly, "Sonny, we need to talk." I bit my lip and turned from him, "Whatever are you talking about, Cooper?"

I hid my face and he grabbed my shoulders and forcibly turning me so i was completely facing him.

"I mean... us..." I raised an eyebrow, "You mean how you said you loved me and walked off then you say you loved Chassity and walked off on her, then i say i loved you and then you say you loved me and i walked off, then you go and kiss Chassity and walked off on her?"

He just stared blankly at me and i waved a hand in his face, "...I have no idea what you just said but i mean what happened between us. We have to get all of this..." he threw his arms up in the air, "out of our systems!"

I put my hand on my hip and sighed. "Chad... we have nothing between us," i walked up closer to him and he looked down at me. "Obviously you have no feelings anymore towards me and i have none towards you. Now please, just continue with your life and make out with Chassity all you want!"

He looked hurt but it soon faded and she scowled down at me, i thought i almost saw a tear on his face. "Fine," he spat at me and i glared at him, "Fine," he stepped closer, "Good!"

"Good!" He was really close to my face now and i felt his cold breath on my face. "Fine!" I yelled and he bent down so we were face to face. "F..." I was cut off by a loud groan and Tawni's arms on my shoulders, pulling me away violently.

Chad growled and shot a glare towards Tawni who stuck out her tongue. He turned in a quick motion and disappeared down the corridor.

"That was rude Tawni," i told her aggressively, "Rude? I don't want to see you and Chad have another flirt session!" My fists clenched up and i sighed, "We weren't flirting Tawni." She nodded and smiled, "_Sureeeee_ you weren't."

Quickly, she ran into our dressing room and set it down, "Close the door!" She ordered me suddenly. I bit my lip and closed it, she was very bossy. "Lock it!" i locked it and she sat down next to the box.

"What's this Tawns?" i asked, sitting down next to her. "This is Zora's secret prank box!" she squeaked, smiling happily to herself, "And you knew where she hid it?" i asked her and she looked at me, "Duh!"

She opened the box and smirked down at the contents. "Brilliant!" Tawni said, clapping her hands. I looked in it and rolled my eyes, "Oh god."

She pulled out a container and i sighed, "Really Tawni, Really?" i asked and she stared at me, "You spend too much time with Chad you know."

***

I was sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria and watched Tawni who was talking to Brenda. Soon enough, Brenda smiled and nodded. Tawni handed her lots of money and Brenda took the bag Tawni was holding.

They shook hands and Tawni skipped back to our table. "Tawni, i don't like this," i whined and she smiled at me, "Relax you baby, if we get caught i'll blame it on you." I smacked the table and she jumped, "What? Blame me? You're the one putting me through this torture!" She looked down at her nails.

"Yeah but you're the one with the grudge against Chassity, i'm just the sidekick that wants fun!" I rolled my eyes and i looked down at the table.

Tawni nudged me and i looked up to see Chassity walking in with Chad by her side.

'_Pick a side Chad! Pick a girl!_' i thought as she smiled, arms linked with Chad.

I held my stomach and whacked my head on the table, "You okay?" Tawni asked and i shook my head, "Chassity and Chad... they disgust me. I wish i could be the one who laughs at his jokes and gets to kiss him and... Love him..." I trailed off and put my hand under my chin to support my head.

"Sonny, girl you have a serious problem here," Tawni told me smirking, "I don't care Tawni. I'm giving up," i told her and she laughed. "Giving up? You wuss! That's loser talk!" i looked at her, she looked shocked, "I'm not strong Tawni. I give up. I'm just gonna come out and say that i love him. Tell the world."

I looked out the window and sighed, "I'll tell the paparazzi," i blurted out, "What? No Sonny, they'll mix up the story and it might end up saying that you and Chad are engaged!"

I sat up and crossed my arms, "I don't care Tawni. I told you, i give up." She smacked my arm, "Hold on for just a while more, please! Just until Chassity is gone!" i shook my head quickly, "No, i want to tell the world now so i can see the look on her ugly face. Chad only went for her because i said no. If i say yes, now that's a whole other story."

Tawni rolled her eyes and Chassity walked up to Brenda with Chad. "The usual please," Chassity said and Brenda handed her a silver platter. Chassity uncovered the dish to see a turkey. "Ooh, Chad, you and i can share it!" Chad nodded and put an arm around her, kissing her head.

I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

Chad and the green haired monster, (yes she still has green hair but she is wearing a wig!) sat down at the Mac Falls table.

She dug a fork and knife into it, carving it. Then out came a dozen spiders! Chassity screamed at the top of lungs and jumped into Chad. Chad pushed her away and backed up against the wall as the spiders came crawling out in the dozens.

Chassity pushed the tray away and kept screaming. Spiders crawled up her and she shrieked and ran out of the room.

Tawni and i were laughing and she hi-fived me.

Chad walked past me and winked, "Nice played Munroe," he said and i raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do it," i said between fits of laughter. "Oh sure you didn't."

Tawni and i exchanged glances and the spiders came closer so we ran out of the room.

"Are you sure that wasn't fun?" Tawni asked me and i smiled, "Oh, that wasn't fun. That was brilliant!"

**Sonny and Tawni and pranks. Oh what would we do without them. Tawni can be crowned queen prankster. Just wait and see the other things she comes up with!**

**Please review!!!**

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


	8. Balloons

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 8: Balloons

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC; it's a simple as that.**

**~read and review~**

**Today's question is:**

**-Have you ever been overseas?**

**I haven't, but i will soon! On the 17****th ****of Feb i'm going to New Zealand! **

"You're lying," He told me with a smirk, "I am not!" i whined and he smirked wider. "Yeah, i get that from your eyes," he said and i rolled my eyes. "What if i did lie?" i asked him, "Then you're a bad little miss Sonshine!"

I groaned and turned from him, "At least i am not a jerk throb," he fake gasped. "I am most certainly not a jerk throb," i hid a smile that was on my face, "Really Chad, really?"

I heard him chuckle, "That's my line," he said after he stopped laughing. "So?" "So, you stole it!" I scoffed, "It's not like it had 'belongs to CDC' written on the words." He pulled on my arm and turned me, "Oh, it did."

"Words can't belong to you Chad," I suddenly forgot what we were arguing about. "These words can. All words that come out of my mouth belong to me," my face dropped, "Sonny doesn't belong to you." He smirked, "Well it came out of my mouth so i guess it does belong to me."

I glared wildly at him, "I don't belong to you," he laughed and popped his collar, "Well, you do so consider yourself lucky."

I groaned and turned away, "Go make out with your girlfriend," i spat, glaring at the ground.

"I would if i could but i don't have one," i turned around and looked into his eyes, "What?" He smiled and sighed, "She dumped me... for laughing at her when she got green hair and covered in spiders..."

I felt sympathetic so i moved forward and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He jumped slightly at my touch but softened up and snaked his arms around my body.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Chad. This is all my fault," he shrugged, "Na, its okay, i'm kind of glad to get that freak off my back. She'd always jump on me and had to know where i was 24/7. I don't want that leech anyway."

"She's still on the show, so she's going to be around. And she's going to want you back, i just know it," i laid my head on his chest and felt his breathing, "What and i _want _her back? Geez, don't you listen Sonny?" I pulled away, "You don't listen either, or you don't know me! You have no idea how or what i felt when i saw you with her! I lied when i..." i was cut off by a scream.

I turned around and saw Tawni running down the hall, "What was that!" i asked and she smirked, "I dunno!" she said, not at all convincing. My eyes widened, "You didn't!" i groaned and she grabbed my arm.

"Maybe i did, you were late so i had to do it!" She told me angrily, "Late? Oh, to prank Chassity?" We turned to Chad and Tawni stuck out her tongue, "None of your bee's wax pooper!" He smirked and crossed his arms, "Pooper? Real mature blondie."

"C'mon Sonny, we have to get out of here before she see's us and blames us!"

Chad laughed and i turned to him, "Hey Sonny, i was wondering if i could get some of that action," I raised an eyebrow, "You want to prank Chassity?" I asked him and he nodded, grinning widely.

Tawni scowled and shook her head, "NO!" She hissed at me. "C'mon Chad," i said and Tawni frowned, "You don't listen to me anymore do you?"

I ignored her and grabbed Tawni's arm. "C'mon, we have to go," i told her as we ran. Chad wasn't running, he was speed walking close behind us.

We got into our dressing room and Tawni shut and looked the door behind us. "We're safe," Tawni breathed, "From the Loch Ness Monster!" Chad joked and i laughed. Tawni stood there smirking.

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head, "Oh... nothing..." Chad and i exchanged glances.

"So what prank are we doing today?" Chad asked, clapping his hands together. Tawni smiled and pulled out Zora's box, "Does Zora know you have her box?" I asked, "She has no clue."

Tawni pulled out some stuff and got to some balloons, she chuckled a few to me and a few to Chad, "Blow them up," she ordered us. I nodded and Chad scoffed.

Tawni shot us warning glares and we both sighed at the same time. "Why... *blow* are we... *blow* blowing... *blow* up... *blow* balloons?" I asked and slapped my hand to my head suddenly when a dizzy spell took over. "Wow, light headed."

I stumbled back and Chad caught me in his arms. I blushed a light shade of pink and stood up, he was blushing too. "Uh, thank you... Chad..." I muttered and he scratched the back of his neck, "You're... welcome..." he stuttered.

Embarrassing. For the both of us.

"Okay, now that you two are done..." she trailed off smiling at me and Chad, then she bent down and picked up a bottle that read, 'maple syrup.'

I bit my lip, "Maple syrup? Really, maple syrup?" Chad asked like he had done before. "Yeah, maple syrup, genius!" Chad rolled his eyes and i did also, "Pfft, what else, feathers?" i asked her in a joke and her face brightened up. "No," i said and she smirked, "oh no."

"Oh yes! Sonny, you're awesome!" She told me and looked through the box for some feathers. She picked some out and smiled, "Let's get pranking!" Chad said suddenly, jumping up, scaring me half to death.

"I don't really want to..." i said frowning, "Boo you, we are going to prank her weather you like it or not!" Tawni said and i frowned, "This all started because of me," i muttered as i followed Tawni and Chad who had ran ahead of me.

* * *

Tawni set up the feather container next to us ready to throw. Chad and Tawni pulled me behind the couch and handed me a maple syrup balloon.

I groaned and Chad smirked, "Don't worry Sonshine; it's just a harmless prank." I nodded, not agreeing with him and Tawni took out her phone.

She dialled Chassity's number and we listened in, "_Hello_?" The British accent rang like bells. "Hey Chassity, it's me, Tawni," Tawni said in a chirpy voice, there was silence for a second. "_Oh, hello Tawni. Of what pleasure do i owe this great phone call_?" She said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Tawni rolled her eyes and cleared her voice, "Well, we need you in the prop house," she told her. "_I'd love to, but i'm busy." _Tawni frowned into the phone.

"Well, this is important," Tawni spat with anger throughout her voice. "_Well, i think getting my hair dyed back to its usual colour is more important than some meeting!" _

"I thought you already had your hair back to normal," Tawni said, smile spread across her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"_No, i was wearing a wig_," i heard her hiss through the phone. "Just get your ass down here!" Tawni yelled, "_Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot!_" Tawni sighed and rolled her eyes, i heard a quite, "_Jack! We have to reschedule the appointment; i'm needed at chuckle city!_"

Chad frowned, "Only i get to call So Random 'Chuckle City'!" He complained and i patted his back, "Okay Chad," I said smiling.

We heard footsteps and ducked down out of sight. She walked in, "Helloooo? Anyone here?" Chassity asked walking in the room. "Eat this!" Chad yelled and we all stood up and threw the balloons at her, causing them to pop.

She screamed so we picked up the feathers and threw them at her. "You're a chicken!" Tawni laughed and Chad was smirking wildly. I cracked up laughing and fell to the floor in tears. Tawni held her stomach and whined, "M-my s-s-stomach is h-hurting!" She said, falling next to me.

Chassity was screaming and whining and she ran out of the room.

"We got h-her good!" I said hi-fiving Tawni and grabbing Chad in a hug. Tawni was smirking and drew a love heart in the air; i stuck out my tongue, not denying what i felt.

The last couple of weeks have been a rollercoaster ride, but i give up. I love Chad Dylan Cooper.

And i'm going to do something about it.

**Short? Sweet? Stupid? Pathetic? WHAT?! I have to know, so please review!**

**You know you want to!**

**The button down there!**

**See, it's sad, press it!**

**Say something nice!**

**You know you want to review, i know these things!**

**I'm magic! **

**Press the button.**

**DO IT!**

**This is your conscience! Press the review button!**

**WOOOOO!**

**lol **

**no, please, i want you to review!!! **

**okay, i give up, if you don't want to... then dont.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Help From Zora

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 9: Help From Zora

**Disclaimer: i do not own SWAC, if i did, I'd also have a speed boat, own the richest company in the world, and be rolling in money, but i'm not, so i don't own SWAC!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Zora, i mean, who doesn't love her? SHE'S A NUT! Mysterious and funny! This chapter is also dedicated to Fluffness for giving me SO many great pranks! THANK YOU FLUFFNESS!**

**Today's question:**

**~Which character of SWAC if your favourite?**

**Me, i don't have one. I love them all! But if i HAD to choose, I'd say... GAH! NO I CAN'T CHOOSE, I'M SO SORRY!**

**Let's get to the story!!!**

TPOV

I was watching Sonny and Chad walking ahead of me, laughing and having fun, i have one word for them: perfect.

They are 100% perfect for each other, i just was blind. They like each other and the past few weeks with Chassity was a bombshell, a disaster waiting to occur.

So, i guess by pranking Chassity, i am really helping Sonny and Chad. I am bringing them closer together. GASP, i am helping.

'Get over yourself,' a little voice in my head said. that voice was the same one telling me to prank Chassity. Ick.

"I do not," Sonny laughed and playfully pushed Chad, "Yes you d-do," Chad laughed, holding his stomach. They fit together like Yin and Yan.

Well enough about how brilliantly perfect for each other.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Sonny asked him, smiling away, and their faces inches apart. Somewhere inside me that voice was singing, 'Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree...' and another side chanted 'kiss, kiss, kiss.'

I was so immature. What am i? A child?

Chad was smirking and Sonny was too. I watched them as they stood there, really close together, smiling away.

Then suddenly they both pulled away. Sonny blushed and Chad scratched the back of his neck, i rolled my eyes. I really thought they were going to kiss there and then.

Chad turned to me, without a smile, but enthusiasm ripping through his voice. "So Tawni, any awesome pranks up your sleeve?" He asked, "Sorry, no, not at the moment." Chad frowned, "C'mon, you're the pranking Queen!" Chad whined and i sighed.

"Sorry, but i promise i will think of something." Chad nodded and turned to Sonny, "See ya after lunch," Chad winked and strolled off, his hands in his pockets.

"So, you really have nothing?" Sonny asked me smiling, "Yeah, i do, but i need things."

I ran away from Sonny, leaving a confused expression on her face.

***

I ran into my dressing room and put a chair in front of the vents. "ZORA!" I yelled into the vents, i heard something and turned to a big chair...

"Ahhhh, yes, Tawni, i've been expecting you," i heard the eleven year olds voice from the chair. She turned around in it and smiled crookedly; she had a toy cat in her arms and was patting it.

"How did you...?" i asked, raising an eyebrow. "Vents have ears," Zora told me smiling. I looked at the toy cat, "Puddy?" I asked and she smiled, handing me the stuffed cat.

"Yeah, i had her fixed for you," She said and i hugged puddy 3 shoes.

I put down my cat and sat in front of Zora. "Z, i need your cunning and magnificently crafty mind," I told her, looking up at her. "Very well," Zora said, crossing her legs. "But this help you are looking for, comes with a price."

I groaned and pulled out my wallet, "How much?" I asked her, rolling my eyes, "$20, no actually, make that $30, i need some extra pranking items."

I sighed and handed her a $20 and a $10 dollar note.

"Thank you Tawni," Zora said with a blank expression, she jumped out of the chair and smiled at me.

"So do you have any plans?" I asked her.

"I may have..."

***

"I am not putting that on," I said in a dull face. Zora frowned and walked up towards me, holding the... outfit.

"But c'mon, you'll look good!" She told me and i scoffed.

"Wearing that? Pah, no one could look good when you have a red nose, giant shoes, an orange wig and this _ugly _outfit. I'll look like a clown!"

"That's the whole point!" She told me, smacking her hand to her head.

"And this will work?" I said in a high voice. I was very mad at her.

"Yes, i promise you it. I looked in Chassity's diary and found out that she is terrified of clowns."

I looked at the outfit and scowled. "You owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything! You don't see Chad or Sonny complaining!" Zora said, pointing to Chad and Sonny who were frowning at her.

"Doesn't look like they look very happy though," i told her.

"Just put it on!" She snapped at me.

"Fine."

I pulled it on over my clothes and tied my hair up and pulled the wig on.

Then i sat down and pulled on the shoes and put on the red nose.

Zora came up with white paint and put it on my face, i was very angry at her, for making me do this.

"There, now c'mon clowns!"

We all scowled and followed her out the room.

***

Portlyn's POV

"I don't understand him," Chassity squeaked in her stupid accent.

"Well, i don't care," i told her, smiling at her with my brilliant million-dollar smile. Yes, Chad's self-centred-ness has rubbed off on me. It is annoying.

She scowled, "It's nice to care Portlyn," I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but, i don't so, go have a cry," i was being very harsh to her. Because honestly i do not like her.

She thinks she's so perfect!

What with her perfect hair, perfect skin and prefect clothes. It sickens me.

"You really have an attitude problem."

"I have an attitude problem?" I asked, hand on my heart. She nodded frantically and i flipped my hair and walked off.

Who did she think she is saying i have an attitude problem?

No wonder no one likes her.

I heard a loud pitch girly scream and instantly thought it came from Chassity.

So i turned on my heel and followed the screaming.

I got around the corner to see three clowns surrounding her and a smile formed on her lips.

"Sonny, Chad and Tawni," i muttered as i walked off...

***

(What happened before in SPOV)

Zora had her head poked out around the corner, watching and waiting for Chassity to come around.

She clicked her fingers and pulled to our sides.

"Showtime!" She said, clapping her hands evilly.

We heard the clicking of her heels on the floor and we jumped out.

"GARRR!" She screamed as we chased her down the hall.

"This is so stupid!" Tawni whispered so only i could hear it.

"I know, but a prank is a prank!"

She backed into a wall, nowhere to go. We moved closer to her and smiled an evil smile.

"Shoo clowns!" She said, covering her eyes with her hands.

She looked into our eyes and her face smoothed.

"Wait a second..."

***

**Oh i love cliff hangers! You might guess what is going to happen next.**

**Please review!!! **

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


	10. BUSTED

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 10: BUSTED

**Disclaimer: I don't get these, do we have to do them every time? Hmmmm... These things haunt me... Whatever, so, like every other stupid time, i shall repeat myself, i do not, (and this is under oath) own swac or anything to do with TV, computers, ect, ect...**

**SHOWTIME!**

**Previously on So Random's Guest Star...**

**No one's POV**

Chassity Covered her eyes and a silent whimper escaped her mouth. She let out air and pulled her hands away quickly, her eyes meeting with all of ours....

"Wait a second..." She said, her eyes darting back and forth between us...

**NOW!**

SPOV

"I have that exact same shade of lipstick," she commented, wiping her finger along Tawni's red mouth.

"EEEEW!" Tawni screamed and jumped back. "She touched me!" She yelled again, covering her face, acting like she had just been attacked with a machete.

"Shhhhh," Chad said, hitting her arm.

Chassity gasped loudly. "I cannot believe my eyes!" She said, standing up and crossing her arms. "Wow... um... W-o-W!" She was lost for words, and i was shocked.

"Ok, so... you guys... are the ones that made my time here so hard?" She asked us.

Chad pulled off the wig and sighed. "Chassity... i only did it coz' they made me!" He said, raising his hands.

Tawni and i turned to him, horror crossed our faces.

"WHAT!" Tawni and I yelled simultaneously.

Chad stepped from us and held his hand to his heart, oh great, here comes the dramatic styles of Chad Dylan Cooper!

An audience roared into laughter in my head, weird, yes... but funny.

"Like, _i, _Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, would pull a stupid, pathetic, amateur act like this," he motioned to me and Tawni and our mouths hit the floor.

"I have a heart Chassity, I am not a child, and I don't _need _payback. Mature people settle disputes properly," He let out a sigh and put an arm on Chassity's shoulder. "I don't hurt people."

Chad turned from her and to me and Tawni. "I bid you farewell, good luck trying to explain this incident to Marshall and Mr. Condor... coz' i don't think he will tolerate this crude behaviour." Chad walked off; flashing a smile at me and winked that mischievous wink i loved.

Chassity stood there, blank faced and crossed arms.

"Well... i see i have found the culprits," Chassity said, glaring slowly at us.

"It is not what it looks like... Tawni and i were just angry..." Tawni cut me off in mid-sentence.

"I'm not mad! I'm just the sidekick that went too far. The tag-along, the right-hand-man... the trailer to this cart of mess," Tawni said, backing from me.

Chassity rolled her eyes as Tawni patted her head. "I am sorry for my fellow cast mate's behaviour Chassity... I will leave you to her then."

Tawni walked off, leaving me stranded, alone by myself. Ready to face the green-eyed monster. And by green eyed i mean jealous, because of me and Chad, but i think you understood that... right?

"Well, well, well..." She said, flipping her hair out of her face. "It seems like the prank-er has become the prank-ee," Chassity said, pacing around me.

"So what, big whoop you found out it was me. Oh no, it's the end of the world," I said sarcastically.

"You're not worried?" She asked me and i raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "You can get fired Munroe! I can get you fired; do you think this is anyway to act? How old do you think you are! This is pathetic behaviour, even from you. I know you love your job Sonny, but you've gone too far."

I gasped. "No, you can't get me fired. No one will believe you!" I told her.

"I know some people will. Then you will be sorry."

***

Chassity's POV

I walked down the hall, humming to myself merrily. The pranks have finally ended.

Now i am heading to Marshall's office to tell the big man what Sonny did.

I knocked on the door and heard a low muffle. I opened it and stepped in. Marshall was sitting there, Tween Weekly on his face, lying back with his hands to his temples.

"Having a bad day sir?" I asked him. He jumped, the magazine flying across the room which caused him to fall backwards off his chair.

I gaped and held my hand to my mouth. "Marshall!" I said, running over to help him up.

He looked up and saw me, "Oh, it's you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well it's nice to see you too sir," I said sarcastically. He rubbed his head and sat the chair back up, sitting back down.

"Sorry Chassity, i didn't mean it like that," He told me.

I smiled, "its fine. I was joking anyway."

"Ok... anyway... You're just the person i wanted to see!" He said. He motioned for me to take a seat and i sat down daintily.

"Chassity, i have made my own sketch that i would love you to do," he pulled out a script and gave it to me.

"What's it about?" I asked him.

"This is going to be like a version of the Check It Out Girls, except it's called Cinders And Ella, it goes like this. You are Ella and Sonny is Cinders, you two are best friends that work in a cafe' and love to slack off. It is kind of like Cinderella, because there is a slipper like in the movie except it's not glass, it's a lamb slipper. A handsome prince comes in and tries to find the owner of the lamb slipper so he can marry her. Cinders and Ella fight over the slipper and it splits in half, but Ella pulls out the other slipper and shows the prince that it is hers. She puts it on and it fits perfectly, then they kiss and the audience will go 'ooooooh.' I just love that. Can't wait for the 'ooooooh!' Then it ends with the prince taking her away to his slime swamp and Cinders cracks it. Believe me it is so funny."

I watched Marshall fall over in a fir of laughter and i smiled nervously. "You don't like it?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No i love it. But, who's going to be the prince because i do not want to kiss Nico or Grady."

Marshall shook his head, "No we're getting Chad Dylan Cooper to guest star again on So Random, and you'll kiss him."

My face lit up and i grinned sinistrally. "Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked me.

I got up, "No, it's quite the opposite."

He raised an eyebrow and i opened the door, "See you later Marshall, i am going to rehearse."

"Wait, did you come in here for a reason Chassity?" He asked me before i walked out.

"Yes but... it doesn't matter anymore..."

I walked out leaving Marshall with a confused look on his face.

I walked down the hall, flicking through the script. I made my way to the prop house and everyone turned to me.

Sonny was on the couch and was glaring at me. Nico and Grady built a house of cards and Tawni was at Sonny's side, comforting her.

"Get out," Tawni hissed at me.

"I thought you wanted to look at this week's script," I said smiling. "I love it."

Tawni walked over to her and snatched the script out of her hand, flicking through it.

I watched her eyes widen in horror and she looked at Sonny then at me quickly.

"What!" She yelled.

Tawni brought it over to the couch and sat down.

"What?" Everyone asked.

She looked at me and glared. "You did this on purpose!" She yelled.

"No i didn't, it was complete luck," I told her, ginning an evil grin.

What?" Everyone repeated.

She opened it again and read through it...

***

"And then the handsome prince kisses Ella and he whisks her away to live in his swamp castle forever whilst Cinders has to stay behind and work."

Tawni finished it and glared at the page.

"So?" Nico asked.

"SO, Sonny is Cinders and Chassity is Ella!" Tawni said, showing Nico the page. He shrugged again.

"So, big deal. It's a sketch... I'm the prince aren't i?" Nico asked smugly.

I shook my head and Sonny's head shot up.

"We're having a _special _guest star," Tawni said, spitting out the word 'special.' Nico and Grady looked lost and Sonny jolted upright.

"CHAD DYLAN FRICKEN COOPER!" She yelled, walking over and snatching the script off Tawni.

Tawni and i nodded.

"No, no, no, no, there is no way this can be possible, you can't kiss him," Sonny told me.

"But apparently i am. How's that for a good plot?" I said, turning my head to the side and folding my arms across my chest.

Sonny looked really pissed off now.

She was walking towards me; her face was red with anger. "I was _going_ to tell Marshall what you guys did to me as payback, but i quite like this better."

Sonny threw the script to the side and clenched her fists.

She jumped at me and screamed, attacking me and pushing me to the ground. Everyone gasped and hurried over to us, trying to break us off each other.

"You ass whole!!!" Sonny screamed, twisting my wrist and biting my arm.

"I'm the ass whole? You stole my guy!" I screamed.

"You stole him back!"

"Yet he ends up with you all over again!"

"It's not my fault that he likes me," she yelled.

"Yes it is! You two are too good for each other! You stole my guy, i love him!" I yelled back.

"You dumped him!"

"I thought it was the right thing to do! I was wrong though!"

"I'm happy you were wrong, because you are an ass whole!"

"Says the one whole denies she likes the guy, but kisses him!" I said smugly.

SPOV

I wanted to punch that smug face right off her neck.

"Maybe i did, but that's none of your business. You told everyone on live TV that i liked him!"

"You played childish pranks me! That makes you low Sonny that was very low. I never thought anyone could be that low!"

"It was funny! Green hair, that was the funniest by far!" I said, laughing my head off.

"No it wasn't! Everyone called me the Loch Ness Monster for days!" Chassity cried, punching my stomach.

We rolled on the floor, biting and kicking.

"That's why it was so funny!" I laughed again.

Chassity's POV

I pinned her down and scowled, "You made me the laughing stock of the whole studio for ages, and you have no idea how that made me feel! I thought that it was fate pranking me! But no it was Sonny! It always comes back to you! Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! Sonny this, Sonny that! You are the fairest of them all!" I yelled at her.

"Well, maybe i am liked, and i don't go around behind people's backs and take their guys!"Sonny cried back.

I scrunched up my nose and spat on her.

"OHMYGOD! Did you just _spit _on me?" Sonny said, wiping it off her.

"Maybe i did, maybe i didn't," I said, crossing my arms.

She pushed me off her and we rolled around on the ground, scratching and biting each other. It was a real bitch fight.

Then we heard a loud voice yell over us and we stopped in our tracks...

***

I watched as Mr Condor pace back and forth in front of Sonny, she was in tears and i felt... _bad _for her.

"Sonny Munroe, never in my thirty years on the job have i ever seen such reckless and destructive behaviour. I should fire you right here and right now!"

Sonny was crying her eyes out and i was sitting there and watching it all. I thought it would be good trying to get her fired, but all it brought me was guilt.

I hated this feeling.

"What do you have to say for yourself Miss Munroe?" His voice boomed, she winced and wiped her tears away.

She didn't make eye contact because she didn't want to get eaten up by him. Instead she is being yelled at and punished for something i actually started.

I had to make a stand, even if it is Sonny.

"Mr Condor, don't blame her, it was my fault. I was the reason of all of this. I should just leave," i got up to make my exit but Mr Condor stopped me.

"Chassity, please, don't cover for her. I knew this one would be an issue ever since her and Chad Dylan Cooper became an item," he said.

"We're not an item sir," Sonny tried to explain.

"Shut your mouth Munroe," he yelled.

"Mr Condor, please, stop yelling at her. It was me! Ok, all of it was me! I made Sonny do this. If i didn't push her over the edge or tell the whole world lies then we wouldn't be in this sort of mess! I hate this guilt; i just want it to go away! It was all me! I give up. Stop yelling at Sonny, all she did was try to make a friend and it backfired! Please, just stop this nonsense! I cannot take another second of this," I wiped the guilt off me, "It just won't leave me alone! It's eating me inside sir and i can't do anything about it! Fire me! I'll gladly go and leave this studio in peace so i don't have to mess anything up again and make the cast's lives miserable!"

I sat down and dropped my head into my hands.

Sonny was staring at me unbelievably. Mr Condor as well.

"Chassity, that was very honest of you. And i will not fire you, because you told the truth and no one does that anymore."

A smile lit up my dull face. "Seriously?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Seriously."

I smiled and jumped up and down. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed.

"BUT, if you do anything like this again," he paused and drew a line at his neck, meaning i will be dead.

"I completely understand," I told him, wiping a tear away.

"Oh and Sonny, sorry for accusing you," Mr Condor told her.

She smiled and got up from the chair. "It's ok sir, everyone makes mistakes."

He left and i turned to Sonny.

SPOV

I could not believe my ears. Chassity completely took credit for it. She told him it was all her, even when some of it was actually me.

"Thank you Chassity," i told her.

She shrugged, "It's cool. But i am not forgiving you, ok? We are still the same. I just saved your butt, got it?" She told me and i nodded.

"Ok."

"So anyway..." She paused turned her smile into a glare. "I cannot believe you still."

I nodded and walked off. "Ok."

***

**Awww, everything seems ok now doesn't it! But watch out, you cannot underestimate Chassity's evil-ness and Sonny's love for pranks. Who said that was the end? Not even close. There's still that sketch to do. And you just know that will be trouble!**

**Please review!!!!**


	11. Chad on So Random! Again

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 11: Chad on So Random! Again...

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Except Chassity. **

**This one is going to be a short chapter. It's mainly in Chad's POV**

**ENJOY! Read and review! **

Sonny's POV

"Okay Randoms," Chad said as he entered. "Get ready to bask in the light of my Chad-ness." He popped his collar and glanced at everyone in the room.

"The only light we'll be basking in is the stage lights," I told him as I pushed the script into his chest angrily. "So how's about you put your pretty face on and get your butt ready for curtain time."

I had never snapped at anyone like that before, even Chad Dylan Cooper. But I guess Chad brings out the part of my life I never thought I'd had to use.

Chad shot me a cold glare and turned on his heel.

"Wow Sonny, he looked ready to pounce, you really got that boy g_oooooo_d," Tawni smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What can I say? I guess I really have a way for words."

Nico and Grady applauded me and I chuckled softly.

"So, curtain time very soon," Tawni told me, arms now folded across her chest.

"Don't remind me," I muttered in a sudden mood change Tawni had a look of amusement on her face.

"I know I shouldn't say this or I might have to say goodbye to my face but," she paused with a smirk appearing on her face, "I cannot _wait_ to be the first one to say 'I told you so' when you push Chassity into the crowd and kiss Chad yourself!"

I scowled, "I wouldn't push her into the crowd Tawni, I don't want to become like her," Tawni grabbed my arm.

"And what do you think of her?"

"A cheese bag."

"You mean girl," Tawni cried. "When you call her a cheese bag you're calling me a cheese bag!"

"..."

"I am like her as well; I'm a snob like her!"

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah I know but you're Tawni," I explained, "I can handle you."

"Nice," she muttered silently.

I walked onto the set and waited for Chassity to come out from the changing rooms.

Chad walked up behind me and knocked into me, causing my broom I was holding to fly out of my hands. He looked at me and fake smiled, "Oh sorry Sonny," he said, "I didn't see you there."

"That's funny because we're standing in a vacant hallway with no one else around," I told him with a smirk.

"Other than me and you."

"No-duh," I scowled, "Well done. You could be the next Einstein!" I said sarcastically.

"At least I have brains!" He yelled loudly.

"Then why don't you use them!" I retorted.

"Why don't you admit you like me?"

"I will when you will!"

"So you're saying you like me?"

"Pfft," I pushed him away playfully, "I would never say that because I don't."

"Well I don't either," he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh you _so _wish that we are good," Chad growled, dragging the o in so.

"I don't wish we are good because I don't care," I told him as I placed a hand on my hip.

"I don't either," Chad said back with just as much enthusiasm in his words that I used.

"I don't care more than you don't care."

"Oh yeah? You think you could not care more than I could not care? Because I'm fairly certain that I don't care more than you don't care _and _even more than you _think _you don't care but I know you actually do care!" I wasn't sure if that was a question or statement for a while there so I just scoffed in reply.

"Well I don't know what you just said but I am the one who doesn't care more than _you_," I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

He fake laughed and walked to the other side of me, "You think you're so cool, don't you?"

I glared, "Oh please, throw me a line here! Who's the one who checks himself out in the reflection of a spoon? You're so into yourself that you don't even see that maybe you're not as hot and cool as you think you are," he laughed at me and I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Who's the Tween Heartthrob around here? Who's the greatest actor of his generation? Who has awesome hair and a wicked smile? Who has billions of girls lining down the block for him and who stay up for 49 hours, in the pouring rain I might add, trying to get my autograph?"

I picked the broom up with the other hand and swung it at him quite hard, causing him to trip up and whack his head on the ground. He perched himself up on his elbow and rubbed his head.

He looked up at me and I bobbed down next to him, his eyes following mine. A tear rolled down my cheek, "It's all you," I answered him, "Well done superstar, again you got everything you've ever wanted. Including seeing Sonny Munroe cry her eyes out in front of you, I can't imagine how you are feeling right now."

"Pretty bad."

"I didn't ask," I informed him as more tears fell. "You know..." I started, "I knew a fan girl once, and she was obsessed with Chad Dylan Cooper." I said his name in a snobby way and he frowned. "She had posters from one side of her room to the other and all the seasons of Mackenzie Falls... that was until she found out what you were actually like; infuriating, intoxicating, idiotic, malicious, uncaring-"

Chad cut me off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a second here," he said as I rolled my eyes, "One, that fan girl you were talking about was so you, and two I am so not all of those things you just said!"

"Oh but you are," I growled, totally ignoring what he said about me being the fan girl, "But what I don't get is why you do something so sweet then cover it up with an insult or saying you didn't!"

"Do you want to know why?"

"Yes!"

"Well..." He shook his head, not wanting to continue.

"Chad!" I whined, raising my voice, "You can't say you're going to say something and don't say it!"

"I can and I did!"

I stomped my foot which made Chad smirk, "I hate you!" I yelled at him, stalking away in a huff. I had never told anyone I hated them until now.

I was steaming mad at Chad as I waltzed onto the set we were using for the stupid sketch that Marshall decided to write.

I sat down on a nearby prop toadstool and crossed my arms. You could almost see the steam escaping my ears.

"Sonny."

I turned around to face Tawni. "What?"

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I heard you and Chad... it sounded awful."

I shook my head, "I thought he was different." Tawni gave me an unsure look, "You guys always said how incredibly mean Chad was, but when I was around him he went all sweet. Then if others were with me he'd turn back to the dark side, I just want him to stay on the sweet side."

Tawni nodded as I spoke which made me smile a little, knowing that i could talk to someone about it. "Sonny, honey," she said, putting an arm around my shoulders, "Since Chassity came haven't you felt closer to Chad?"

"Well, yeah kind of."

"That's because you were so jealous of Chad and Chassity that you wanted him all to yourself, you just weren't aware you were braver than the Sonny that came to So Random in the first place," she smiled sincerely, "So, well done!"

"Let's say that Chassity is a goddess and you are an average student," Tawni began, I frowned at her and a smile grew on her face. "Would the greatest actor of his generation, AKA the annoying kiss-ass cheese bag known as Chad Dylan Cooper, choose the goddess or the student?"

"The goddess," I answered, "Because she's beautiful."

"Wrong!" Tawni yelled. "It depends on the type of person, Chad is not really known for choosing girls over appearances, he's known for choosing girls by their attitude. That's why he chose you."  
"..."

"For example, you're really nice and sweet, and _sunny_. I guess Chad likes that in a girl," I nodded as she grabbed my shoulders and faced me in the direction where Chad was. "So go fix it."

"I should fix it?"

"You think so too?" She asked with a smirk, "Good, get going!"

"That was a question! Not a statement!"

"No further questions, please," Tawni said as she pushed me forward to him.

"That wasn't the question!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Tawni said, blocking my voice out. I rolled my eyes at her typical Tawni-ness behaviour. "Don't face me again until you and Chad have sorted this out!"

Suddenly I stood in front of Chad; he turned to me with a grimace. "Munroe," she spat.

"C-Chad," I stuttered.

"What do you want now? To say you hate me more perhaps?"

I shook my head, "I came to apologise," I told him, not looking into his eyes.

"Go on."

"I was silly and didn't mean to offend you in anyway," I told him and he nodded in agreement, "Clearly you are hurt that I hate you so much-"

"Hey," he cut in, "I am not hurt!"

I fake laughed.

"I'm not!" He defended himself. "And why do you care?"

"I don't care, haven't we been through this already?"

"I don't know or _care_," he spat.

"You are unbelievable!"

"You are more unbelievable!"

"I think you're wrong there," I told him, "No one is more unbelievable than you!"

"Other than you!"

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "I can't keep having the same conversation, Chad."

"Ditto!"

"Ditto? Really Chad, really?"

"Yes really!"

"Well... fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"You wish!"

He groaned loudly and we stood there, face to face, merely inches away from the other's face. We tried to catch our breaths and he leant in towards me, I panicked.

I quickly dodged his incoming lips and he frowned, "Seriously?"

"Yes," I cried, "I do not want to kiss you like this!"

"Like what?"

I rubbed my throbbing head, "Chad..."

"..."

'_Can the cast of So Random come to the set, including Chad Dylan Cooper and Chassity Hale?'_ A voice sounded over the intercom.

I went to walk off when Chad caught my arm, "Chad, let go."

"Tell me what you were going to say Sonny," he urged me.

"No!" I yelled.

I pulled out of his grip and walked to the curtain, peeking through at the crowd.

"We need to fix this Sonny," Chad walked up behind me.

I groaned loudly, "Get over it Chad!"

"Not until we're okay, so tell me what you were going to say, now."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I guess I just did!"

"You are so annoying!" I yelled at him.

"Guys, guys," Marshall said, coming up to us. "Keep it down, we have an audience out there so shoosh!"

I crossed my arms angrily across my chest as Marshall walked off. "By the way, you are just as annoying," Chad said.

"Oh please," I groaned.

"And you think _I'm _intoxicating," he laughed.

I went to walk off and he grabbed me again, "Let go of me Cooper!" I cried.

I shrugged him hands off me and Chassity walked up. "Ready?" She asked us.

We both kept a stern glare on each other until Chassity jumped in the middle of us, "I'm detecting some negative air. Did something happen?"

We shook our heads, "Nup."

"No," I said also.

"Alright then..." Chassity whispered to herself as she fixed her dress up.

Marshall appeared again and clapped his hands, "Get onto stage guys, the show's starting!"

Chad and I shot each other glances as we walked on stage side by side, Chassity looked confused.

'_Are you ready to get So Random?_' The voice boomed and the audience screamed, cheered and clapped.

(**A/N: I am skipping most of the sketch because I cannot think of funny things at the moment. But believe me; I tried to write the sketch. It'll skip to Chad's last entrance... Well... You'll see I guess**)

"Ladies," Chad sneered, walking onto the stage, "Thanks to Ella here we do not have the lamb slipper so we cannot see who gets to marry me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Nice going bird brain," Chassity growled.

"At least I don't look like Frankenstein with a bad nose job and a wart the size of Pluto planted on my face that could be mistaken as my own butt!" I yelled.

"Why did you destroy it? Destroy the chance to become something special to me? Destroy... _us_" Chad asked.

My eyes widened. "I didn't..." I whispered, loud enough so he could hear. "You did."

"How did i?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Guys," Chassity whispered to us, "Stick to the script!"

"You chose her over me, I knew you would I mean, look at her," I said, motioning to Chassity. "She's beautiful, and has been in many shows and movies and what am I?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, so I continued, "I am some chick that's on some show that is way over her head," I told him. "And I know it."

"Sonny- err," he paused, "Ella, please. You're _so_ not just some chick. You're way more beautiful than her and you are just so sunny and nice."

I crossed my arms across my chest uncomfortably as he approached me slowly, "And I have been fighting with myself if I should tell you this or not but," he cleared his throat, "Sonny-"

"Ella," I corrected quickly.

"Right," he smiled, "Ella, I love you."

I smiled widely, "I love you too."

The audience cheered and clapped as Chad grabbed me in a kiss. He had his arms hooked around my waist and I hopelessly moved my hands through his blonde hair absentmindedly.

Chassity cleared her throat loudly and we pulled away slowly.

The audience was crazy, jumping up and down on the seats and screaming. I was screaming too, in my heart.

Chad grabbed my hand and we bowed, smiling brightly. Chassity threw her hands up and stalked off stage angrily.

'But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale'

Taylor Swift

Today Was a Fairytale

**A lot of fights and mood swings in this chapter, right?**

**WHO'S PSYCHED ABOUT FALLING FOR THE FALLS! I AM!**

**Pretty please review. I'm pretty sure these are the last few chapters I'm going to do of the story. But then I thought how about Chassity comes back for revenge? I promise that if I do a sequel it won't be as confusing as this story was. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYSSS. =D**


	12. Happily Never After

So Random's Guest Star

Chapter 12: Happily Never After

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**ATTENTION FELLOW READERS! This is the very last chapter! THE VERY, VERY LAST CHAPTER. So, your last review will mean the world to me. Also, vote in my poll, it's about the sequel to this story I was thinking of doing. So vote yes or no! Thanks everyone for making this story as awesome as it is. You reviews helped me through it. Okay, I'll stop because it seems like I am a sap. Which I am.**

**So, review the last chapter guys!**

**And vote in my poll! =D**

**Thanks for everyone that's reviewed!**

**~~ Sonny days ~~ EllietheDisneyfreak ~~ Emma ~~ HyperPixiexoxo ~~ SnickersRox ~~ xxMylifeunwrittenxx ~~ ~~ kayalex ~~** **cutiepandy ~~ ilovesonnywithachancebcn ~~ Fan Fic Legend ~~ Fluffness ~~ WaytoPretty ~~ Joker236 ~~ DisneyLover903 ~~ Fan of the toons ~~ awwww ~~ Girltech101 ~~ Heavenly-goddess2 ~~ claisling ~~**

**Thanks you guys!**

...

SPOV

"So, Zora," I spoke up, catching Zora's attention quickly. "Has the wicked witch of comedy left yet?"

Zora shook her head, "No, not yet..." She grinned down at the table mischievously.

I leaned back warily, "Oh my god, what did you to her?" I asked nervously as the twelve year old chuckled.

"Relax, Sonny, I did nothing," she told me, "_yet_."

I rolled my eyes, "No pranks."

Zora shovelled another spoonful of fro yo into her mouth and spat it out dramatically, "No pranks!" She yelled, her hands clapped over her mouth. "What kind of devil deprives a twelve year old child from her pranking privileges?"

I frowned at her.

"Oh right, _you_ would!"

"Zora, no need to be dramatic about it!" I told her.

She leaned back on her chair and put the back of her hand to her head, "Oh sigh," she said dramatically.

"It's not working this time," I said in between giggles.

"Sigh."

"No."

"OH, _sigh_."

"Na-uh."

"SIGH!"

"Zora, stop!" I said sternly.

"So I can prank again?" She pleaded, smiling widely, leaning forward onto the table. Her little eyes were full of hope. I smiled at her.

"No," I said still with a smile.

"You're not my mum."

"No but I'm the most responsible out of all you guys, so I am the boss," I told her as I got up and dumped my food in the bin.

"No, Mr Condor is the boss," Zora crossed her arms.

"Whatever."

She bounced up to me and patted my shoulder, "I'll keep the pranking to a minimum. How's that for you?"

"Fine," I gave in.

Zora bounced up and down happily, "YAY!"

"But not on Chassity," I said, making her stop with her happy dance she was doing.

"Uh," she nervously said, "_sure_ Sonny. No more..." She went to walk off before mumbling, "Other than the prank I have already set up for her."

"What!"

"_May_ have already set up a prank for the wicked witch of comedy..."

"What did you-"

I was cut off suddenly upon hearing a loud bang and a girlish scream. I looked down at Zora in an unimpressed way and she sheepishly grinned up at me.

Chassity ran into the cafeteria and stumbled over to me and Zora, we both cracked up laughing at the sight of her.

1. There was a toilet seat stuck to her head

2. She was soaking from head to toe and shivering like a drowned rat.

And...

3. She had green hair... again.

"Hey loch ness!" I greeted her with a smile and Zora cracked up laughing again.

Chassity wagged her finger at us, completely speechless.

"You..." she said, "You guys are in some _deep_ trouble when Marshall finds out what you did."

"Actually," Zora said, stepping in front of me, looking up at the green haired, drowned rat girl with a toilet seat glued to her head. "You're not on So Random anymore, your VISA expired-"

"VISA? What VISA?" She said, cutting Zora off.

"Oh, that's one of Zora's sayings," I told her, smiling.

"What's it supposed to mean?"

"It means your time at So Random is over, you're not our guest star anymore, so we have no worries about you getting us in trouble anymore," Chassity grunted like a annoyed pig and turned on her heel, "Later Chassi-dork!"

"I _will_ get my vengeance!" She screamed back at us before exiting in a flash, everyone in the cafeteria laughing at her on the way.

Zora and I started laughing as she left. I hi-fived Zora.

"I don't think we'll be seeing anymore of that girl," I said with a smile as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"If I was her I'd never show my face in public again," Zora smirked wildly.

"Why? What did you do know?"

"Oh nothing, just when she leaves in a couple of minutes, she's going to be all over the news."

"You blogged?"

"Yes, I set her up. There are like, a hundred paparazzi outside right now," she laughed and rubbed her hands together with that mischievous smirk still on her face.

"You know, Zora, you are one weird chick," I said with an impressed laugh. "You should have your own show."

Zora laughed, "I should..."

I turned to grab another fro yo cup, turning back to Zora, but she was gone. I frowned and shook my head.

Chassity is gone forever! *Mental happy dance*

She looked pretty pissed before, which is just a great part in revenge.

...

Chassity's POV

I smiled as I was about to exit the So Random set forever. Why was I smiling, you ask? Well, not just that freaky twelve year old can have fun. I am _not_ giving up.

I _will_ get Chad Dylan Cooper to be my boyfriend, if I have to kill Sonny to get him.

I have been humiliated enough, time to plan for my ultimate revenge on Sonny Munroe. One day, soon enough, I will humiliate Sonny Munroe so much she'll be crying in her room and refuse to come out.

Chassity Hale doesn't give up.

...

**THE END!**

**Review the last chappie guys! I love you all out there!**

**I am thinking on writing a sequel, one day soon enough, so don't keep your hopes up, I have to finish all my other stories and plan out the sequel. But I promise one day I WILL do a sequel. Fingers crossed anyway!**

**REVIEW the FINAL chapter, please, please, please! **


End file.
